Greener on the Other Side
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: "Blaine, when we have sex, will it be amazing?" Kurt said nonchalantly, pretending to be very intent on reading his book as Blaine looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. Kurt loved that he could do that to Blaine. "Of course. I imagine it'll be like that song by the Plain White T's, you know, The Rhythm of Love. Minus the boy bandish feel." Blaine smiled, mirroring Kurt and gazin


**Author's Note: So, with all the rumors of season 4's level of suckiness, I decided to write some fluff because we all know that these two would never really break up, I mean, come on. And even if they did, they would get back together. They are meant to be, nuff said.**

**Lyrics used: Happy by Nevershoutnever**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt stared with glazed over eyes at the word on the whiteboard Mr. Schuester was babbling on about, his chin propped on his hand. He really, really could care less about this week's lesson, his mind kept replaying last week's events. He, Kurt Hummel, had been deflowered by one Blaine Anderson and it was as sweet as sugar, just as he always hoped it'd be. He still remembered only weeks before, the end of summer, Kurt slipped the topic into one of their conversations when reading their assigned books over the summer.

_"Blaine, when we have sex, will it be amazing?" Kurt said nonchalantly, pretending to be very intent on reading his book as Blaine looked at him, smiling from ear to ear. Kurt loved that he could do that to Blaine._

_"Of course. I imagine it'll be like that song by the Plain White T's, you know, The Rhythm of Love. Minus the boy bandish feel." Blaine smiled, mirroring Kurt and gazing back at his book, flipping pages every now and then._

_"That sounds perfect." Kurt smiled back, letting his book drop in between his legs and cuddling against Blaine's shoulder._

Kurt sighed. It was wonderful, though, of course it didn't exactly go like the song. It was better than Kurt imagined, it was imperfectly perfect and it was just so _them. _So, Kurt believed that he had a valid excuse to not pay any attention to what Mr. Shue was saying, even despite the fact Sectionals were in two weeks. Nope, he had a valid excuse and he would stick to that until the day he died.

"Kurt!" Mr. Shue said for the tenth time in the last minute, as Kurt finally snapped out of his reminiscing and acknowledged the teacher.

"Uh, yes?" Kurt said, a dark blush creeping up his neck.

"Do you have any ideas for a mash-up?" Mr. Shuester asked, slightly agitated.

"Mash-up...?"

"Yes, for the mash-off against the TroubleTones?"

"Oh...no." Kurt said softly, his face crimson as he eyes Blaine who was looking at him with a mixture of a smug smirk and a dashing, Prince Charming-worthy smile that could make anyone melt.

"Okay..." Mr. Shuester said, puzzled, quirking his eyebrow and directing the class' attention back to the whiteboard.

Kurt broke off the loving glance that was being shared from Blaine, he didn't want to embarrass himself even more than he already did if Blaine realized what was running through Kurt's mind. As Kurt's mind began to reel back into his thoughts of Blaine, his phone vibrated.

**To: Kurt**

_Honey, you're a little flustered. Everything okay? Xox-B_

**To: Blaine**

_Yeah,_ _I'm fine. Feeling better than fine, actually. Xox-K_

**To: Kurt**

_Okay. (: And have I told you how wonderfully adorable you look when you blush like that? I mean, you look adorable and sexy all the time, but when you blush it makes me turn to a pile of goo. Xox-B_

**To: Blaine**

_Oh, you're just too sweet, honey. But you must stop now, you are making me all blotchy and look like a tomato. Mr. Shuester is going to think I'm sick or something. Xox-K_

_Ps: Have I told you what that smile of yours does to me?_

**To: Kurt**

_But I love it when you blush, sweetheart. (: And no, I don't believe you have. Xox-B_

**To: Blaine**

_Well it makes me feel like a cliche Disney princess and it turns me into a pile of goo. And really, Blaine, we have to stop this because I'm blushing like an idiot and it'd be completely awkward if Mr. Shue caught us texting. Everyone is already suspicious. Xox-K_

**To: Kurt**

_Alright, alright. (: But tonight, my place, right? Xox-B_

**To: Blaine**

_Of course. Xox-K_

Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket, and gazed back at Blaine who was sitting in front of him beside Mike, catching Blaine's glance for a mere second before he was forced to look away. He was already blushing incredibly hard, he couldn't resist making anything else flush with blood.

* * *

Kurt breathed deeply, inhaling the scent wafting through his car. He could smell the faint, distinct, masculine, Blaine smell that he loved so much from all the times they spent together in this car, the memories flooding back towards him like a rush of cool water. He quickly regained himself and glanced in the rearview mirror, mussing with his hair and fixing the collar on his sweater. He delicately grabbed the bundle of red and yellow roses he purchased earlier that day (a sweet, kind running gesture the two learned to share. A spur of the moment kind of thing), and nearly skipped to Blaine's door. He took another deep breath, fluttering his eyes closed before ringing the door bell, just once before Blaine was swinging the door open with a goofy grin plastered across his face. A goofy grin that could only represent one thing: love. Kurt's heart nearly stopped beating before he realized he had something in his hand. He cleared his throat with a smile to match Blaine's and held out the dewey, sweet-smelling flowers towards Blaine.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Blaine gushed. Kurt knew that Blaine knew they were his, but couldn't help but let his heart soar.

"Of course. You are my boyfriend, are you not?" Kurt giggled, and couldn't help but twirl slightly on the spot like a silly teenage girl in love in one of those stereotypical chic-flic movies, but he was darn-tootin' in love and he knew Blaine felt the same.

"I would call you my lover, now, actually." Blaine said softly, a faint trail of blush inching its way up his neck. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, literally feeling like his heart skipped a thousand beats, because they _are_ lovers now, and he rather liked the sound of that. Especially on his boy-, _lovers_ tongue. Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"So where to first?" Kurt said, his voice soft and airy. Kurt could nearly see Blaine's heart melt.

"It's a surprise." Blaine smirked. Kurt's lips quirked up as Blaine grabbed Kurt by the wrist and nearly dragged him to his car, opening the passenger door like the ever-so-dapper gentleman Blaine was and gesturing for Kurt to sit. Kurt raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why are you driving?" Kurt smiled, he honestly couldn't wipe this grin off his face and he was starting to think that it might be a growing problem.

"Because, you don't know where this place is. It's very off grid, and like I said, it's a surprise." Blaine chuckled, running to the other side of the car and nearly throwing himself into the car. "You comin'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and ducked into the car, grinning down towards his fidgeting hands. He could feel Blaine's hot gaze piercing through his skull, and he liked it that way.

After a brief amount of time, Blaine huffed, clearly not succeeding in catching Kurt's gaze and started the ignition. They're first date as lovers is a go.

After about an hour drive, and Kurt constantly asking when they will arrive, Blaine pulled into the parking lot of a seemingly run-down diner. It had a very rustic, authentic exterior, looking as if it were pulled straight out of the movie Grease and put into this small town in Ohio. The sign read 'Sams: Root Beer King' and under it was a full sized model of a Ferrari with shiny, glimmering CD's dangling off of it. Beside that were small parking spaces with tiny posts and signs next to them, menus scribbled on the posts. A drive in diner. Kurt had thought these went extinct.

"Where could you have possibly found this place?" Kurt smiled, bumping a shoulder into Blaine as they walked across the pavement towards the diner.

"Cooper used to take me here all the time. I came out to him here, it holds a lot of memories." Blaine said smoothly, opening the door politely for Kurt.

The duo stepped into the diner, and took a moment to grasp the theme and furnishings of it all. The floor was garage-esque, blue with crumbles of salmon pink and black, with the restaurant logo plastered across it in various areas. There were countless leather booths in variations of pastel colors: blue, pink, yellow, red and black tall tables with matching black stools. The walls were covered in various newspapers with headlines about the restaurant and cars, a full back of a Camaro hung on the back wall. A painting that read '5 cent coffee' caught Kurt's eye, as well as a fully operating jukebox with lava lamp type tubes running through it blasting the Grease soundtrack was in the back. It was completely cheesy and corny, themed restaurants were never Kurt's thing but it gave insight to Blaine and his past, which made the restaurant seem so cozy.

"Care to take a seat?" Blaine flashed a dazzling smile towards Kurt. Kurt nodded in response and was lead to a red pastel booth in the back with a bright yellow table. Placed strategically in the middle of the table was a small model of a Mustang with a bar raised above it with paper flaps reading their specials.

Kurt picked up the menu in front of him, glancing quickly over it and seeing nothing that wasn't heart attack-inducing or drenched in oil.

"God, Blaine, this all seems so…" Kurt began, but was cut off by Blaine.

"I knew you'd be hesitant, but come on, you can't tell me that the Philly Cheese Steak does not look absolutely delicious. Sometimes you need to let yourself have a good, calorie-inducing time." Blaine smiled, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Fine." Kurt gave in with a smile still playing across his face. "I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Okay." Blaine smiled again, patting Kurt on the thigh beneath the table. They were completely in love, but they knew they had to play it safe. After all, they're still in the small, close-minded area of Westerville, Ohio. They knew soon enough that'd they would be in New York, free to express themselves. So, for now, they knew they could deal with keeping their love tame, in public venues that is no matter how accepting the staff may be, the customers may not feel the same.

"Monica, we're ready." Blaine began to shout from across the restaurant towards a spunky looking waiter with small, tight red curly ringlets that bounced as she flashed a gleaming white smile against her redder than blood lipstick. She looked stunning, for a waiter that is and her bubbly essence made the venue that much more seventies authentic and Kurt couldn't help but fall in love with the place even more.

"Blaine! How did you slither in here without me noticing? That's right, because you're all grown up! I didn't even recognize you sitting over here, in the Booth of all Booths." Monica giggled, patting Blaine on the head.

"Booth of all Booths? What's so special about it?" Kurt questioned, staring at Blaine quizzically.

"He hasn't told you yet?" Monica said, overly peppy and sharing a reminiscing glance with Blaine.

"Kurt, this is the booth I-I came out to Coop, here, and Monica. Then, eventually Wes, and a lot of the Warblers. And every time, I was accepted. Therefore, Cooper nicknamed it The Booth of all Booths, and I've sat here every time I dined here ever since." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, honey." Kurt gawked, instinctively wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"And who might this handsome young fellow be? Is this-"Monica paused and gasped dramatically. "Is this the one and only, Mr. Kurt Hummel, the most beautiful man in all of history I've been hearing about?"

"It sure is." Blaine dished, glancing around and pressing a swift kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"You don't have to be all sheepish here, Blaine. Everyone will accept you, or I'll haul their pretentious, close-minded asses out of this place in a heartbeat." Monica insisted.

"But-" Blaine began.

"But nothing, I know you two have probably had it hard in the PDA department, but around here, the second glances won't be that of distain or provoked by whether or not you're here with a boy, but that of adoration and provoked by cuteness of the couples. So just be yourself." Monica shrugged, pulling a number 2 pencil out of her springy hair. Kurt and Blaine just gaped in response, and then nodded and the large, heart-warming grins returned to their faces. "So what'll it be, sugar?" Monica winked.

The two ordered a Philly Cheese Steak to share, giving each other bites off of their separate forks with their constant smiles still toying across their faces. They shared bites, kisses, glances with intertwined hands without hesitation, and they reveled in it. The two felt so at home in this small little venue that they nearly forgot they had other plans for the evening and headed out after sharing a bubblegum ice cream cone and a goodbye hug to Monica, and promises to return soon.

"Wow." Kurt sighed as he began to buckle his seat belt.

"What?" Blaine asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"That…that place was amazing, Blaine. Thank you for taking me, allowing me to visit a place that means so much to you. It really makes me just…happy. That's all I can think to describe it."

"Well, I love you, Kurt. And I want you to become my everything and be my everything." Blaine grinned. "Oh, gosh, that was awfully cheesy."

"Yes, it was, and I loved it." Kurt smiled a toothy grin before reaching over and pulling Blaine into a tender, passionate kiss. He slowly dipped a tongue in, not rushing but simply letting the kiss play out before pulling away because they had so much to do and fooling around was to be done later.

Blaine slumped back down in the driver's seat after the kiss and muttered what seemed to be the word 'damn' under his breath with a silly grin and kiss swollen lips, staring the ignition yet again.

"Where to next?" Kurt chuckled.

"You'll see."

"Blaine, Dalton, really?" Kurt said, becoming slightly agitated as Blaine walked hopefully down the majestic, mural covered hallways, Kurt following groggily behind. "Did that whole Sebastian fiasco mean nothing to you?"

"Sebastian isn't here, I made sure of it. We're here to visit some old friends and some rather new ones too." Blaine smirked, stopping in front of the Warbler corridor entryway and pivoting around to face Kurt and grabbing his boyfriend's hands. He could see the hesitancy and dismay flooding through his eyes, and he was going to have none of that. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly before pulling away. "I love you, and only you. And that said, I want you to sit back and enjoy the show." Blaine grinned.

"Show? What show?" Kurt began to call to Blaine as he ran down the Warbler corridor. Kurt began to hear the soft strumming of ukulele padding across the floor.

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not__  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy  
Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days, yo all of my days_

Blaine began to sing, Nick strumming on the ukulele behind him. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to cover his chuckles. _I'm in love with a goofball. _

Blaine began to sing the next verse, grabbing Kurt's hands and swinging them back and forth and moving his hips slightly. Behind him, the Warblers Kurt and Blaine knew and love began descending from a room to the right, the members of the New Directions from the left.

_You're lookin' so cool, you're lookin' so fly__  
I cant deny that when I'm starin' you down and dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want the person you need  
It's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be with someone like me_

Just then, the Warblers began to harmonize perfectly along with Blaine's voice, as if were rehearsed over one hundred times. The New Directions, with grins on their faces, began to hand Kurt dozens of red and yellow roses.

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine__  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Ooh-ooh_

_You're lookin' so fresh, it's catchin' my eye__  
Why oh why did I not see this before  
The boy I adore was right in front of me  
And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

Blaine sang whilst waggling his eyebrows and staring directly into Kurt's eyes, molten amber locked on galaxy blue, only noticing each other in the room.

_I'm happy knowin' that you are mine__  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
On the good, the bad, the ugly  
The smiles, the laughs, the funny  
Oh, the things we put each other through  
It's for you, for you, for you_

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy__  
Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days_

I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce  
Ooh-ooh

Blaine finished, casting a wink towards Kurt who simply wrapped Blaine in a hug and whispered 'thank you' against Blaine's neck, the water works beginning to flow.

"And I mean it." Blaine whispered back, watery eyes matching Kurt's.

"Can we adress in elephant in the room?" Santana said, stepping in. "These two obviosly got it on! All their lovey dovery glances and such just gives it away."

"AH!" Nick and Jeff sqwuaked in unison. "FINALLY!"

"Our babies are all grown up, Nick!" Jeff said dramatically wiping fake tears from under his eyes.

"You did it, with Blaine? have you told Burt?" Finn said, looking dumbstruck.

"And it's clear as day that you and Hobbit got it on as well, you've been giving us all extra doses of Finchel and me no gusta, by the way." Santana burst in.

"What?" Rachel said innocently.

The room broke out into bicker, meanwhile Kurt and Blaine began to walk out, hand-in-hand out of Dalton Academy with pure heart eyes and fluttery hearts. Yes, they had sex, and no matter if it was clear as day or not, they knew it was meant to be.

* * *

**AN: I KNOW. So cheesy. It's like, a whole couple fridge full of cheddar, swiss, American, etc. AND THEN BASKETS OF CANDY. But I felt the need for fluff.**

**Hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
